crystalclay_cinemafandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
Crystal Cardashian, or simply Crystal, is a main title character in the series who attends Royale High Secondary School. She is the protector of dreams and angeloid princess. (still working on this part) Her civilian personality is drastically different that that of her previous life. Due to being portrayed by the creator of the series (Crystalclay), Crystal is the main protagonist. Personality Her character is based on the LA Valley girl stereotype. Crystal is friendly, outgoing, and charismatic, although highly ditzy, air-headed , obnoxious, outspoken and somewhat snobby. Despite this, she is very caring to her friends, down to earth, fearless, and emerges into a good leader that is fit to rule. She is shown to be a carefree academic underachiever, as she often shows up to class late and employs a geeky student to finish her homework. This contrasts Jessica, who is a diligent, orderly and hardworking princess. While Crystal struggles with the Royale etiquette and responsibilities, she did not have a hard time adjusting to the social side of things. Her charisma, impressive style and reality-tv career quickly gained her the followers in order to rise in popularity. Even though she can appear profoundly stupid at times, Crystal is shown to be very resourceful, creative and have a knack for inventiveness. An example of this is shown in Episode 1, where she takes apart and rearranges an outfit styled for her by tailors to something completely unique. Upon entering the castle doors of Royale High, Crystal was initially only drawn to the lavish lifestyle, luxury and status. Realizing that the Royale Universe is not everything it seemed, she was unable to handle the terror and the tough reality it brings and immediately wants out. As she was born in wealth with pretty much everything she could ever want, her experience is limited to Beverly Hills. Due to this, she is easily shocked by the world beyond earth, and can be seen as naive. On top of this, the weight is intensified when she finds out the real reason why she was brought to Royale High. As she progresses her training as an angel warrior(?), she will eventually warm up and mature. She appears to be snobby as she uses the word "peasant" to refer to non-royals, or those less wealthy or from a lower social standing. However, she mostly uses that word on people she dislikes or even feels threatened by (eg. Jessica). Crystal is shown to be materialistic, almost as much as Jessica. She is very wealthy, and has many material possessions. However, much less wealthy In comparison to the more elite class at Royale High (such as Jessica). Due to this, she feels insecure and threatened at times as she was used to being at the top in Beverly Hills. Appearance Crystal is portrayed as strikingly beautiful. She takes a tan complexion, which is most occuring in the LA area, than Royale High. Her natural hair color is brown, and eyes hazel (appears more brown). She is average height, but wears high heeled shoes in order to elevate herself. Sometimes she uses spray tan to intensify her color, which is a running gag in the show. She takes a different coloring than in her previous angel life. Her historical counterpart had platinum blonde hair, and green eyes. Crystal is glamorous and incredibly fashion aware, for which she receives a lot of attention. Background